ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
New Plan
New Plan '''is the 12th episode of UltiVerse: Protector of the Universe. Plot ''Previously on UltiVerse: Protector of the Universe'' Eon: Ha! UltiVerse: Eon? I thought you changed! Eon: I Can't change, it's in my blood! UltiVerse: What do you mean? Eon: Do you even know why all of this is happening? Kid: Hey, how are you? UltiVerse: Me, I am UltiVerse. Where am i? Man: You are in Celestia, the home of the only beings existing UltiVerse: Say wha? Woman: Dears, we should get back to creating the life Man: we are the only beings existing, how can he be here? Ulti starts to fade UltiVerse: Wait are you creating the Universe? UltiVerse: Where am i now? A Petrosapien walks behind him Petrosapien: A Polymorph? I didn't know polymorphs are fighting in this war UltiVerse:waht kinda war? Petrosapien: The war on the Anur System UltiVerse: The one started by Zs'Skayr? Petrosapien: Zs'Skyr? He's Justa minion. It was started by Tetramands. They knew which planet they have to invade. When they arived, they asked The young leader of the ectonurites, can they take over their home untill take the system, so the ectonurites can rule them while they are gone UltiVerse: and what? Petrosapien: Some think that the Tetramnads aren't behind it, but it's someone more powerful '' Ulti appears on planet Pisscis. He walks in the palace. There he sees multiple alien species. Arnux, Labrid and Korwak are talking.'' Korwak: The name of the grpoup should be the Inter galactick Peack Group Labrid: No, The Universal Police Force Arnux: No, none of them, it should be differen, just what? Korwak: You don't even have a name Ulti Runs up to them UltiVerse: what about the Plumbers? an Aerophibian walks up to tham Aerophibian: I agree! Labrid: Then it's settalled, the group is called Plumbers Ulti appears rigth next to Earth. He sees the Highbrid invasion UltiVerse: The Highbrid inavsion? Eon appears '' Eon: Ahh, yes! UltiVerse: what does this all mean? Eon: You will understand. UltiVerse: are you sure? Eon: I'll let you out real soon, just take a look at this. ''Ulti disappears he appears in a dark room, he sees a light from teh corrner. he looks arpound the corrner and sees 5 shadows. Shadow 1: The 1st attack was great Shadow 2: The second was Bad Shadow 3: The 3rd was Acceptable Shadow 4: And the 4th was Good Shadow 5: But the 5th will be The darkest They all laugh. Ulti blinks and waks up in front of Eon. ''Theam Song'' We see Eon and Ulti in Space UltiVerse: Why, why did you show mw this? What does it mean? Eon: As you said i have changed UltiVerse: What do i do now? Eon: Someone is comming, i'm sorru, Ulti. He Blows up Ulti's ship. Eon: Don't trust anyone! he disappears. then NegaBoost arrives with his ship. he gets out NegaBoost: Ulti! UltiVerse: Boost! Long time no see! NegaBoost: Need a lift? UltiVerse: Sure! Ulti gets in the ship. NegaBoost (To him self): It's time to end this, Ulti! He gets in the ship NegaBoost: We have to got to Kinet! UltiVerse: Why? NegaBoost: I have a Meeting. UltiVerse: What do i do? NegaBoost: You just stay in the ship, okay? They go in to Hyperspace. after some time, thay are on Kinet NegaBoost: Just stay here UltiVerse: Sure! NehgaBoost walks in to a big building. inside the building we see him and Dark Essence NegaBoost: What do you want, Ahmad? Dark Essence: I told you, my name is Dark Essence, Speedair. NegaBoost: Yeah, yeah! Meanwhile Ulti sneaks on of the ship UltiVerse: No way i'm letting this meeting pas by. He gets to the door. he peaks. He ses Dark Essence UltiVerse: Who's that? NegaBoost: Yeah, i will Kill him! UltiVerse: Kill who? Dark Essence: Do it, or else. NegaBoost: Or Else what? Dark Essence: You will pay same as Dark Mazeroid! UltiVerse: Who are they talking about? Dark Essence: Looks like we have a visitor! He turns and looks right in Ulti's eyes. Dark Essence: Do it now! NegaBoost runs to the door and knocks it down. Ulti Falls down. NegaBoost: time to end this, Ulti! NegaBoost's visor closes. He becomes more humen like. his clothes become knight like and a purple aura glows around him untill he becomes Speedair. Speedair: Sword! A sword flys right in to his hand. Speedair aims and strikes right in to Ulti's Core. Speedair: See you in Hell! Ulti turns in to liqid and his eyes dissappear. Dark Essence: Great Job, Speedair, Now we should get out of here! Speedair: Yeah... They run away. We see Ulti as liquid as the screan fades. ''THE END''''' Characters *UltiVerse *Eon Villains *Dark Essence (First Appearance) *NegaBoost/Speedair Category:Episodes Category:Reo 54 Category:UltiVerse: Protector of the Universe